


Being controled by your enemy

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Killian does not have a heart, Post-Canon, set in Heros and villains.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Au: my take on the ep Heros and villains. i don't own anything





	Being controled by your enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is good or not. I wrote it very fast in a class during my free time

   How did this happen? How did Killian end up like this being controlled by the Dark One, his own enemy, Rumpelstiltskin, The Crocodile? Killian Jones lied awake in his bed at Granny's diner. The Dark One ordered him not to sleep. _I’m sorry Emma._ Killian thought looking at the clock by his bed. Then he looks at his bad arm. Rumple had taken off his brace a few hours ago. How was he going to tell Emma when she came over? She had invited him to come with her when Elsa took down the ice wall. Killian sighed when he looked back at the clock. It was around five in the morning, and Emma was going to be here soon. Killian sighed and got out of bed. He felt so empty inside without his heart. Killian sighed and went into the bathroom.

   Killian heard Emma knock, but he did not answer for he was waiting for Rumple to tell him when.  A frustrated Killian stood by the door waiting and waiting. Then Killian sighed when he heard Emma knock again. “Killian? Killian are you awake?” She asked making Killian laugh a little.

_Sleep, sleep Oh, Swan if only you knew._  Killian thought still standing by the door. Then he heard Rumple laugh inside his mind. _You can open it now, Dearie._ Rumple said in his mind. Killian paused, let out a breath, and opened the door, however, he put his bad arm behind his back, so Emma could not see him, without it.

 “Swan,” Killian said with a smile that seemed forced.

 “Good morning, Killian,” Emma said with a smile. Killian flinched when she put a hand on his arm. “Hey, what's wrong?” She asked when she looked at him in the eyes. She did not see happiness there and that is why she is asking. “Nothing Love. why do you, “Killian yawn. “Ask? I’m just tired that’s all,” Killian said walking out the door backwards so she can't see that his brace was missing.

   When they arrived at the town line. Emma greeted her parents, Elsa, Anna, and everyone else that could make it.  “Are you ready to do this,” Emma asked the queen with ice magic. Killian stood behind everyone, like Rumple had told him, like he had a choice. Killian sighed when he saw the wall come down. Then he saw Emma talk with the Royals. He listened carefully again like Rumple told him. Then soon as he got the information he needs he walks away into the woods against his will. Emma looked behind her. “Killian, what do you think?” Emma asked turning to where he was standing.  However, she did not see him. “Killian?!” She called, but no one answered. “Killian?!” She calls again. This time her mother held her arm.

“Emma we will see him later, ok,” Snow reassured her. Emma let out a breath and nodded.

 “I know mom, but what if something happened during the curse and he is not telling us, like what if he hurt someone or worse,” she let out a breath and looked at everyone. “Ok, let's get you guys home,” Emma said walking away from the town line.

Killian walked through the woods when he saw Robins camp. He had decided to walk this way, Rumple said to come to him, he did not say how. However, Killian ran into Robin who was playing with his son. “Sorry mate, um, I have to go,” Killian said. Robin raised an eyebrow and grabbed his bad arm that was still behind his back.

“Where are you going in a hurry?” Robin asked still holding his bad arm. Killian looked at him, but all Robin saw was nothing in his eyes. “Are you ok, mate?” Robin asked when Kilian pulled free from his grip.

“A-Aye. I-I have too, too, go,” Killian said before he ran. However, Robin was behind him.

      Killian opened the door to Rumple’s shop. “Hello, captain. What kept you?” The dark wizard said pulling out Killian’s heart and squeezing it a little. “Tell me everything,” he demanded. Killian let out a pain filled, shaking breath and told him everything that Emma had said. However, this was difficult because The Dark One was squeezing his heart. The good news was Rumple released the tight grip on his heart. Killian let out a breath, but it was shaking. “Now,” Rumple chuckled. “Does Miss. Swan know? Or does anyone know? Captain,” He asked still holding his heart. Killian sighed.

 “No, they do not, who will do your dirty work when you kill me,” he hums. “who will?” Killian snapped but that only made Rumple put a tight grip on his heart again. Killian held his chest in pain,

“You will hold your tongue captain, or I kill you right where you stand,” he threatened him. Killian nodded and stopped talking. Rumple let out a dark laugh. “Don't be sad captain, no one will miss you,” Killian did not meet his eyes as a tear went down his face. Rumple nodded as an idea came to his mind. “Come, Captain. We have work to do,” he pushed Killian out the door.

   Robin was following Killian when he saw him walking next to Rumple. Robin held his hand to his mouth shocked. Then he ran to look for Emma, but then a thought came to his head. _I don't know why he is with Rumple, but Hook hates him. I need to tell Emma._ He thought as he ran to the sheriff's station. Robin ran into the sheriff's station breathing hard. “Robin, what is it?” David asked turning around when he heard him panting. Then Belle ran in holding the Dark One dagger. She was also panting, then she put the dagger on one of the desks. “This dagger is a fake,” she said with tears running down her face.

“What?” Emma asked looking at Belle. “Are you sure?” Emma asked picking up the dagger. _It looks real._  Emma thought handing it to her father.

“Robin, why did you come in here?” David asked looking at Snow with a raised eyebrow. Robin was out of breath to say anything now, so David went to get him some water.

   Killian was nervous, but he felt no fear, for he has no heart. If only he could take it, but he had no control at all. The former pirate let out a loud breath, that made Rumple chuckle darkly again. “You know Captain, you seem very good at this, being someone's slave,” Rumple said smiling at him. Killian did not meet his eyes. “Look at me, and tell me why, Captain,” Killian sighed, but he did not say anything. This made Rumple pull out his heart and squeezed it very tight, making Killian fall to the ground in pain. “Tell me, why you're so good at being someone's slave, now, or,”

“You will kill me,” Killian finished him getting to his feet. Then he sighed. “When, When I was a boy, my father sold me and my brother into servitude. Happy now Crocodile,” Killian spat rubbing his arm with his hand. Rumple shook his head. Then he laughs, it was not a happy laugh.

“That is the only thing we have in common, pirate,” Rumple said pointing at the door, Killian nodded and went inside.

        Robin had told them everything that he saw and heard. “Hook is with Mr. Gold?” David asked Robin who took another sip of water. Robin nodded.

 “What the hell is he doing with the pirate?” Regina said walking in. everyone looked at her.

“I thought you did not care about Hook?” Snow asked her. Regina rolled her eyes and sat down next to Robin.

 “So, what do we do? The dagger is fake, and we don’t know why Killian is with Mr. Gold,” Emma said thinking out loud. Then everyone fell quiet.

    “So, what are we bloody doing here?” Killian asked when they walked into Granny's.

Rumple sat down at a booth and told Killian to do the same.

 “You don’t get to ask me questions captain,” he scoffed. Killian’s jaw clenched when he thought of Pan. Then Rumple pulled out a sword using his magic and stabbed Killian in the side.

“Bloody hell, what,” Killian stopped talking because he can't ask any questions. Rumple laughed and puffed away leaving Killian alone without his heart and hurt. However, he did not say that he can’t call for help. Killian pulled out his phone and called Emma.

   Emma was sitting at the sheriff's station when her phone rang. Emma pulled it out and checked the caller ID. “It’s Killian,” she called. Then she answered it. “Killian?” she said wiping the tears from her eyes. She does not know why she was crying _._

_“Swan,”_ she heard him say. His voice was ruff, and he sounded like he had not slept in a long time. “Where are you?” Emma asked looking at her father. However, Killian did not answer.

_“I have to go,”_ Killian said before he hanged up the phone. Emma looked at her phone confused.

“Dad, there is something very wrong,” Emma said putting her phone back into her pocket. David hums.

“Well, then let's get to the bottom of this,” David said putting on his jacket.

  Killian looked at Rumple who came back with the real dagger. “Did you call for help dearie?” Rumple asked holding his heart. Killian looked at him.

“No,” he lied but Rumple did not buy it, so he gripped his heart tight. Killian groaned in pain. “Y-Yes, but- I- I hanged up, b-before I could say anything,” Killian said groaning in pain. Rumple laughed and loosened his grip.

 “Come, its time,” Killian nodded and followed but inside he was terrified. 

    Emma ran down the street. With one thought on her mind to get Rumple for whatever he is doing with Killian. That is when Emma saw Killian limping behind the lying imp. Emma quick and quiet on her feet followed them. They were headed towards the clock tower. Emma started to run. _Killian! You will pay for this Gold._ Emma thought as she ran. Then when she got to the clock tower everyone else cot up to her. “Emma do you have a plan?”   her mother asked in a whisper. Then Emma’s eyes grew wide when she saw his heart. _Killian does not have a heart. That is why he has been distant lately._  Emma thought holding her chest feeling her heart beat faster. Snow was there for support. “Emma, breathe we will get his heart back,” Snow said holding her arm for support.

“Ok we can do this, we can save Killian and get his heart back,” Emma said with a little confidence in her voice.

   Killian looked at his heart in the Crocodiles hand. Killian had no thoughts, nothing. Killian let out a shaky nervous breath as he watched the hat fly. “Ready Captain?” The imp asked holding his heart.

“Gold Stop,” Emma yelled when she saw Rumple holding his heart. Rumple force them with his magic. Then he squeezed Killian’s heart making him fall to the ground groaning in pain. Before Rumple could do more damage, Belle came to him with the dagger, the real one.

_“Drop the heart, and release everyone,”_ Killian heard Belle say but it was muffled because the pain in his heart that he held. “ _Now you will take us to the town line, because we need to be alone for what comes next,”_ then he heard Rumple use his magic and left. “Killian! Killian!” Emma yelled running up the metal stares. 

“S-swan,” Killian breathed standing up still holding his heart

 “Oh, Killian, I’m, I'm so sorry,” Emma said with tears in her eyes. Killian gave her a half smile as her parents and Henry came up to them.

“It’s ok Emma you did not know,” Killian said. This is when Snow saw the blood that dripped from his side

“Um, Emma we need to get him out of here,” David said walking next to help steady the pirate who is his daughter's love.

“Aye. your father is right L-love,” Killian said handing her his heart. Emma gave him a look of worry. “I trust you, Swan,” Killian said with a smile. Emma took it and led him down the stairs and out of the clock tower.

    They brought Killian back to Granny’s. Emma healed him while she held his heart. She held it close to her own heart while Killian slept. Then when killian woke Emma took Killian outside of his room. She stood there holding it for a few seconds. “Just be Gen…” Killian said when Emma put his heart back in. “Sorry I thought if I… “Emma did not get to finish because Killian started to kiss her and pushed her against the wall. 

“I told you, Swan, I'm a survivor,” Killian said. Then Emma saw the guilt on his face.

 “It was not your fault,” Emma told him as he looks away from her.

 “Can we talk about this in the morning love?” Killian said walking over to his room. Emma nodded and yawned. Killian gave her a small smile and went into his room.

    Killian woke with a scream and in a cold sweat. He looked around the dark room. Killian panted as his eyes flashed around the room. “Bloody hell,” he said quietly in the dark room. Then he put his hand over his eyes and put his stump on his heart. _You have it back now._  He thought with a sigh. Then he looked over to the clock, it was six in the morning. “Emma should be up by now,” killian said dropping his head back on the pillow letting out a loud sigh. That is when his phone rang. Killian picks up his phone and pushed the call button. “Swan?” his voice was ruff and tired

_“How are you doing?”_  she asked. Killian let out a loud sigh.

“I can't sleep,” Killian said robbing his hand over his eyes. He heard Emma hum.

_“Do you want me to come over there?”_  She asked over the phone. Killian smiled.

“That would be wonderful,” Killian said with a smile.

_“Well, I will see you when I get there,”_ Emma said before she hangs up. Killian sighed and hangs up too.

Emma knocked on Killian’s door. Then she heard Killian moving around before he opened the door. “Emma, welcome,” Killian said letting her in. Killian smiled at her when she walked in.

“Are you having nightmares?” Emma asked sitting down on one of the beds in the room. Killian sighed and nodded.

“Aye,” he said sitting down next to her with his eyes closed in shame.

“Hey, it was not your fault, ok,” Emma said putting her hand on his bad arm. Killian smiled at her and hugged her.


End file.
